1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a method for adding an image or pattern to a photograph image.
2. Description of Related Art
When a picture is taken, it is sometimes desirable to add or superimpose a desired image or pattern onto the picture to achieve advertising effects or simply to make the picture more attractive or appealing. The common methods to achieve this are:
1) Post-processing of the film to add an image, words or pattern onto the final photograph.
2) Use of a digital image processing technique together with use of a digital camera or other digitizing means.
3) Shooting of an object against a background screen with a pattern pre-printed or projected onto it.
4) Installation of a filter pre-printed with the desired image or pattern in the camera such that when a picture is taken, light passes through the filter whereby the pre-printed image or pattern is printed on the film. In known cameras that use this arrangement, a number of filters are provided which are pre-printed with images or patterns and can be placed inside a central rectangular recess area of the internal compartment of the camera before mounting the film.
The first two methods, which rely on post-processing, have the disadvantages of being expensive to implement and inconvenient for casual picture taking. The third and the fourth methods both use pure optical methods to achieve the desired result. The third method has the disadvantage of being location dependent and inconvenient. Although the fourth method is inexpensive and convenient to use, it has the disadvantage that the filter cannot be conveniently replaced without replacing the whole roll of film, so that patterns cannot be changed at will within one roll of film.
In the known fourth method in which a filter (or slide) bearing an image or pattern is placed inside the camera between the lens and the film the following problems arise:
1) The pattern can intermix with the background of the object to be shot. If the pattern is colored, a color of the pattern will be changed if it is mixed with the color of the object background. One solution to this problem is to partition the ambient light into one portion for illuminating the pattern and another portion for illuminating the object to be shot. Patent Application No. EP-A-0499742 describes one method of doing this. It uses an area of translucent material placed near the camera aperture allowing only white light to pass through and a dividing structure to isolate the extracted white light from the light constituting the object to be shot.
2) In the method described by patent application No. EP-A-0499742, it is necessary to enlarge the aperture of a standard camera to accommodate and illuminate the translucent material. In so doing, due to the distance travelled by the shutter plate(s), exposure time varies across the film and the photograph so produced will be subject to non-uniform exposure that is undesirable. This problem in fact also occurs in a standard camera although it is generally not noticeable; the problem however is aggravated when the aperture is enlarged.
3) Where a translucent material or other means is used to extract white light from the ambient light, due to the extra dissipation of light energy during the extraction, the intensity of light illuminating the pattern may be insufficient to produce a desirable composite picture.
If a slide (or plate) bearing an image or pattern to be superimposed is placed outside the camera, the desired effect can also be achieved. Two problems need to be resolved in this method:
1) The pattern, being placed at an unusually close position to the lens, needs to be focused properly onto the film.
2) It is necessary to provide appropriate and uniform lighting to the pattern.
The present invention provides a means for conveniently superimposing patterns onto a photograph using a pure optical method. The main advantage of this invention is that the pattern can be changed at any time during picture taking.
The present application relates to a camera capable of producing photographs that are composite pictures of the object to be shot and a pre-determined image or pattern. In general, the object to be shot would appear in the center part of the picture and the image or pattern would appear in the outer portions surrounding the center part.
The present invention also provides a means of improving the clarity of a pattern superimposed on an image being photographed.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a camera with an object lens, an aperture and guiding means for an image recording medium, the camera comprising: a means for providing generally scattered or white light to be incident on a first portion of the image recording medium, and a light adjusting means for varying the dissipation of the white or scattered light across the aperture.
Preferably, the means for providing generally scattered or white light is a light diffusing means in the form of a translucent filter. The light adjusting means may vary the dissipation of light in relation to the variation of time of exposure across the aperture. The light adjusting means may vary the dissipation of light in a manner corresponding to the path of a shutter across the aperture.
The camera preferably has an image bearing means, the image of which is to be recorded on the first portion of the image-recording medium. The image bearing means may be disposed between the lens and the guiding means for the image-recording medium.
The light adjusting means may be in the form of a translucent filter of varying thickness, the thickness varying in relation to the time of exposure across the aperture.
The light adjusting means may be in the form of a translucent filter having a portion of the filter with a higher level of diffusion, the portion of the filter extending over a segment of the aperture corresponding to an area first exposed during the opening of a shutter across the aperture.
As another alternative, the light adjusting means may be in the form of a varying surface finish on a translucent filter, to vary the amount of light transmitted through the translucent filter.
As a further alternative, the light adjusting means may be in the form of a translucent fluid, the density or concentration of which is varied.
Preferably, the light diffusing means is in the form of a translucent filter with one of the following forms of diffusing means: a wave-formed surface, a layer of fluid, light focusing means for focusing stray light and out-focusing means.
Preferably, the camera includes a focusing means for focusing light on the light diffusing means.
Preferably, the camera includes a focusing means for focusing light on the image bearing means.
Further, the camera may preferably include a light enhancement means for enhancing the light incident on the first portion of the image-recording medium.
The first portion of the image-recording medium may be the surrounding portion, surrounding the object image bearing center portion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device suitable for use with a camera, the device comprising a means for providing generally scattered or white light in a first portion and a light adjusting means for varying the dissipation of the white or scattered light across the first portion.
A device suitable for use with a camera with any of the features of the first aspect of the present invention. The device may be in the form of an attachment for a camera.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera with an aperture and guiding means for an image recording medium, the camera having a lens system including an object lens for focusing light from an object to be photographed on an image recording medium and a second focusing means for focusing light from a member disposed in front of or behind the object lens on the image recording medium.
The lens system may be in the form of a single lens. Alternatively, the lens system has two or more lenses.
The second focusing means may focus light from an image bearing means. The second focusing means may focus light from a light diffusing means in the form of a translucent filter.
Preferably, the camera includes light adjusting means for varying the dissipation of light across the aperture in relation to the exposure time across the aperture.
Preferably, the camera includes a light enhancement means for enhancing the light incident on the image-recording medium.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a camera with a lens having a means for holding an image in front of the lens and outside the camera, wherein the lens system is arranged to focus light from the image on an image recording medium and to focus light from an abject to be photographed on the image recording medium.
Preferably, the means for holding an image is a plate supported in front of the lens of the camera.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a camera comprising a lens system formed of an object lens and an additional focusing means wherein the additional focusing means has a first area and a second area, wherein the second area has a focal length shorter than the focal length of the first area such that the lens system can focus light from an image relatively close to the lens system as well as from the object to be photographed.
The additional focusing means with a non-uniform focal length may have an aperture or window providing the first area of infinite focal length.
Preferably, the first area of the additional focusing means has an infinite focal length or a focal length that does not affect the operation of the object lens.
Preferably, the additional focusing means with a non-uniform focal length is an aspheric lens. Preferably, the first area is a central area of the additional focusing means.
Optimally, the second area with a relatively short focal length has a focal length of approximately 10mm.
Preferably, a means for holding an image is provided at the focal length of the second area of the additional focusing means. Preferably, the means for holding an image is a plate provided with an image.
Preferably, the image is provided on the surface of the plate facing the additional focusing means.
Preferably, the means for holding an image has an aperture corresponding to the first area of the additional focusing means. The means for holding an image may have a second aperture corresponding to a viewfinder of the camera.
Preferably, a light source is provided for illuminating the means for holding an image.
Preferably, a holder is provided in front of the lens system in which the means for holding an image is supported. The holder may have features as defined in the first, second and/or third aspects of the present invention.
The additional focusing means with a non-uniform focal length may be supported in or be integral with the holder in a position, in use, between the means for holding an image and the object lens of the camera. Preferably, additional focusing means with a non-uniform focal length is positioned at a back wall of the holder.
Preferably, the holder has diamond shaped corrugated features allowing multiple refractions of light.
Preferably, the plate is in the form of a sheet of plastics material. Preferably, the plate is white.
Preferably, the holder is of white coloured plastics material. Preferably, the holder has a black filter adjacent the light source for uniform distribution of light from the light source.
The lens system may have two lenses, an object lens and the additional focusing means in the form of a lens with a non-uniform focal length, the two lenses being separately removable. Alternatively, the lens system may incorporate the additional focusing means in the object lens.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for superimposing an image on a photograph using a camera with a lens system including an object lens for focusing light from an object to be photographed on a recording medium, the method comprising providing an image to be superimposed in front of the lens system, focusing light from the image onto the recording medium.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera with an object lens, an aperture and guiding means for an image recording medium, the camera having light enhancement means to increase the light incident on the image recording medium.
Preferably, the camera has an image bearing means in front of or behind the lens.
Preferably, the camera has a light diffusing means in the form of a translucent filter for diffusing light to be incident on a first portion of the image-recording medium.
Preferably, the camera includes a light adjusting means for varying the dissipation of light across the aperture in relation to the exposure time across the aperture.
Preferably, the camera includes a focusing means for focusing light on the image bearing means or on the light diffusing means.
The light enhancement means may be in the form of conducting poles. Alternatively, the light enhancement means may be in the form of reflective elements.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention there is provided a device suitable for use with a camera, the device comprising a light enhancement means to increase the light incident on an image recording medium of the camera.
The device suitable for use with a camera may have any of the features of the seventh aspect of the present invention.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention there is provided a camera with a lens and a guiding means for an image recording medium, the camera comprising: a support means disposed in front of the lens of the camera; a plate supported in the support means a predetermined distance from the lens; and a filter disposed between the lens and the guide means for an image recording medium; wherein the plate has a window through which the lens can receive light from an object to be photographed.
Preferably, the window is an aperture. Preferably, the plate is of white material at least on a surface opposite the lens. Preferably, the plate is a white plastics material.
Preferably, the support means is in the form of a holder with side walls. The plate may be supported in the holder by the side walls. Preferably, the holder is formed of a white plastics material.
Preferably, the support means has an aperture corresponding to the position of the lens. Preferably, a second aperture is provided in the support means for a viewfinder of the camera. Preferably, the plate has a second aperture corresponding to a viewfinder of the camera. Preferably, the holder has an additional wall between the two apertures.
Preferably, the holder has an aperture in one of the side walls adjacent a flashlight of the camera to allow the ingress of light. Preferably, the side wall of the holder adjacent the flashlight has a black colored inside surface.
Preferably, the holder snap fits onto the camera.
The guiding means for an image-recording medium may be adapted to guide a frame of a film behind the lens.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.